


Night Out: Mexican Food(TavrosXReader)

by orphan_account



Series: Night Out reader inserts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think!  Enjoy, and please comment!</p><p>Tavros, Rufioh, Horuss, and Homestuck belongs to Hussie<br/>chaoticMarauder and the writing belongs to me</p></blockquote>





	Night Out: Mexican Food(TavrosXReader)

Well, it could be worse. When you were little, you hated going to your parent’s favorite Mexican place, mostly because you thought you could only order one thing. Now you knew better, and you had an addiction to their enchiladas. Even though the place almost always had a horrendous wait time.

Your parents’ car pulled up to the place, and all the inhabitants of the car except your sister groaned audibly. It took ten minutes to find a parking space, and when your parents finally found one, you ended up having to walk from the other end of the parking lot. You could already tell this was going to be a long night, and when your family actually got to the door, you audibly groaned.

The lobby and wait area were absolutely packed. It looked like almost exactly like Times Square on New Years’ Eve. Frankly you were pretty sure this was more crowded. Your dad waded through the crowds of people while the deafening buzz rang in your ears while the rest of you waited along the wall, which was the only place left with any amount of room. Forget about getting seats. 

Your foot crunched against something as you found a moderately roomy place. You looked down, and saw a small purple card with an orangey-red-black globe printed on it. You picked the slightly wrinkled card up and turned it over. Most of it was taken up by a picture of a...well, to be honest, you weren’t quite sure what is was. Some kind of animal, you guessed. There was writing, too, but it was all in Alternian and you couldn’t read a word of it. You tucked it into the pocket of your jeans, sank down onto the ground and leaned your head back against the wooden wall, closing your eyes.

“And I really wanted some enchiladas….” you moaned. It had to be at least an hour’s wait. Probably two. And there was no way in hell your parents would sit here for two hours….

Your father came back over smiling with a buzzer in his hand. “It’ll be about forty-five minutes!”

Your jaw dropped, and you looked over to your brother to see him with the same expression. Your little sister crossed her arms, and you winced. Let’s pray we don’t get thrown out of this restaraunt, shall we, (y/n)?

You leaned against the window, resigning yourself to people watching while you kept thinking of the enchilada-y prize waiting for you. You tried to ignore the rumbling in your stomach as your eyes slid over a few trolls that had just returned from the restroom. One guy had bright blue eyes and a long ponytail, looked like he belonged in a steampunk novel, and was talking animatedly with-holy fuck, did that guy have _wings_?

You rubbed your eyes before looking again, and yep, you were right the first time. He did have wings, and that wasn’t the only thing odd about him. He also had bright red tips in his spiky hair, and fake bones(or at least you hoped they were fake) sewn into his vest. From the way he talked to the blue guy, you could tell that they were a thing. That apparently didn’t stop him from flirting though; when the blue guy moved away for a moment, his eyes flitted over the room before landing on you. He gave you a grin and winked at you, to which you only raised an eyebrow. In your opinion, if you had a significant other, you didn’t flirt with anyone else.

The blue boy was coming back while the red boy flirted with you, and saw the whole thing. He shot you a grateful smile when the red boy’s eyes turned away, to which you smiled back. You closed your eyes, hoping the beginning of the headache you were feeling would go away, when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You opened your eyes to see a troll boy in a wheelchair with his hand halfway between your shoulder and his lap. His hair was shorn in a short mohawk, but the punkish look of his hair was a sharp contrast with the baby softness of his face. Large brown eyes looked out, unsure; maybe he thought he was bothering you? You couldn’t tell. In his lap laid a bunch of the same kind of cards as the one you had picked up off the floor.

“Excuse me, miss...but I think that card’s mine….”

Dear god, even his voice was adorable. You looked down, fumbling with your pocket snaps before finally yanking the card out. You held it up to him, saying, “I’m really sorry, I just found it on the floor.”

He smiled softly at you. “It’s, uh, okay, I dropped it when we came in.”

You grinned back. “Oh, okay.” You glanced at the card again.

“Hey, um, would you mind telling me what these are for?” you asked hesitantly. “I mean, if you wouldn’t mind. I can’t read Alternian.”

His smile got a little bigger, and happier as well. He rolled himself closer to you, so he was out of the traffic lane. “Sure I can, we’re, uh, me, my human-brother, and his matesprit, I mean, waiting for a table too.”

He spread the card out on his lap, and you peeked over the arm. Now that you got a closer look at more than one, you noticed that each had a picture of what looked like an animal on it. There were also some kind of numbers on them as well.

“These are cards for a game called Fiduspawn. A human friend of mine compared it to a game called Pokemon.” he explained, fiddling with the cards.

You broke into a smile. “I know that game! Just don’t mention it around my sister,” you lowered your voice, jerking your head to the sulking six year old sitting away from you, “she’s obsessed with it right now.”

He nodded, then went back to messing with the cards. You and the boy sat there chatting, first about the games and then about other things. He’d never been here before, and you recommended the enchiladas. You would probably would be good at Fiduspawn if you tried it, though you were a little grossed out by the description of host plushes and their role. Both of you liked animals, though he had some cool troll abilities that let him control them.

You were having so much fun that you didn’t realize your family had been called until your sister came up and poked you.

“Sissy, we have to go now.” she said, tapping her foot. You looked at your new friend sadly, to see the sadness mirrored on his face. You turned back to your sister and ruffled her hair.

“I’ll be there in a second, (s/n), I just have to say goodbye to my friend, okay? Go back to Mama and Daddy.” Your sister nodded, and ran back over to your parents, and you turned back to the boy.

“You know, it just occured to me that we’ve been talking for half an hour and I didn’t remember to ask you your name.” you said, laughing slightly. He smiled.

“It’s, uh, Tavros.” he said quietly, a pale brown tint entering his cheeks. You grinned.

“Well, Tavros, I’m (y/n), and it was really nice to meet you. I hope I see you again soon.” You stood up, stretching and popping your back before walking away.

“Wait, (y/n)!”

You turned back around, to see Tavros wheeling as fast as he could back up to you. He came to a stop, and asked quickly, “Can I have your Pesterchum? Mine’s adiosToreador.”

You nodded quickly, pulling out your notebook and scribbling his handle on the first page you came to. “Yeah, it’s (chumHandle)! I’ll message you when I get home tonight, okay?” 

He smiled. “Okay, I will if you don’t.”

You ran over to your frowning parents, waving over your shoulder at him. Your father gave you a look as you all made your way to your table.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Just this really nice guy, I picked up one of his Fiduspawn cards.” you said, waving it off, though secretly you were pretty sure you hadn’t needed to write his handle down. You already had it memorized.

“What’s Fiduspawn?” your sister and mother both asked at the same time. 

“It’s kind of like troll Pokemon.” you said without thinking, then winced automatically. Your sister perked up. Your brother groaned.

“Tell me about it!” (s/n) demanded. You sighed, and then began to repeat what Tavros had told you. Your sister listened with rapt attention, and your brother’s smirk kept getting wider and wider. When you finally stopped, out of breath and things to say, and finally took a bite of your enchiladas, he singsonged, “Looks like someone’s got a little cruuuush.”

You spat out the delicious cheesy bite, almost choking before you gulped down half your water in one sip. When you didn’t think you needed the Heimlich maneuver anymore, you sputtered out, “I just met him! I do not have a crush!”

Yet, you added mentally. Your brother chuckled.

“Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that, sis.”

You muttered something profane under your breath, earning a sharp look from your mother. You shoveled more food into your mouth, savoring the taste, while the conversation thankfully turned away from you. When you got up to wash your hands, you passed by Tavros’s table, where he was eating the enchiladas as well. You waved as you passed, and he waved back, with that brown blush on his face. The red guy elbowed him, laughing and saying something which made Tavros blush even harder. You weren’t sure what he had said, but you could bet he was teasing Tavros. Which frankly didn’t sit well with you.

You passed several other trolls in the restaurant other than Tavros and his group, which kind of surprised you. Some of the people in your area didn’t like trolls very much; not nearly as much as in other places--there had actually been riots in Detroit last year--but it was still kind of bad. Thankfully it seemed like most people were wising up, which made you happy. You cared a great deal about issues of discrimination, and it bothered you every time you saw it in action. It had gotten you in trouble in school a few times, but you honestly didn’t care.

You absentmindedly ran your fingers over your Sufferer pendant when your phone buzzed. You yanked it out of your pocket, expecting it to be Tavros or (b/n) pestering you, but you froze when you saw the chumhandle blinking on your screen. This person(human or troll, you didn’t know) had gotten ahold of your handle a few months ago, and had bothered you since. They hadn’t done anything too bad, but they did make you nervous.

chaoticMarauder (CM) began pestering chumHandle (CH) at 06:57

CM: i see you got yourself a flushcrush now, (y/n)  
CM: good 4 you, girl  
CH: Haven’t I blocked you already?  
CH: And what makes you think that?  
CM: /please/, you really think that would stop me?  
CM: and i can see you dumbass  
CM: it’s /kinda/ obvious

You felt a shiver go down your spine. That was new, and scary to say the least.

You quickly blocked the chum, though you knew it wouldn’t stop them, and ran over to your parents. You handed your dad the phone, then sat down, your hands shaking slightly. He looked at it, his face grew pale, and he leaned over and showed it to your mother. She grew even paler, and waved the waitress over.

“I’m sorry, we need the check now, please.” she said quickly. The waitress looked nervous, but she moved quickly and your mother paid the bill. You found yourself being ushered out along with your siblings by your mother, holding your leftovers in a box. Your family left quickly, though you were nervous that your mom would get pulled over from how fast she was going. Your phone buzzed, and you pulled it out again nervously. You sighed in relief when you saw it was just Tavros.

adiosToreador (AT) began trolling chumHandle (CH) at 7:10

AT: uH, aRE YOU OKAY, (y/n)?  
AT: yOU, kIND OF, lEFT IN A HURRY,  
CH: Yeah, I’m fine Tavros, just got creep trolled.  
CH: Weird people I can’t block no matter what, is all.  
AT: tHAT, uM, dOESN’T SOUND VERY GOOD,  
AT: aRE YOU SURE YOU’RE OKAY?  
CH: Yep.  
CH: Thank you for being worried, though.  
AT: oF COURSE I’D BE WORRIED ABOUT MY, uM, nEW FRIEND, }: )

You mentally cheered. Even though the day had quickly gotten crappy after your creeper showed up, at least you still had a new friend to think about.

And he _was_ pretty cute, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Enjoy, and please comment!
> 
> Tavros, Rufioh, Horuss, and Homestuck belongs to Hussie  
> chaoticMarauder and the writing belongs to me


End file.
